


Naughty

by canthelpmyselves



Category: JLA, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Getting Together, Mentions of other DC characters - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry's not sure how he keeps ending up in the beds of villains, but he's not complaining.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Mick Rory/Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Lisa Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Love Like Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335841) by [Lady_Vibeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vibeke/pseuds/Lady_Vibeke). 



> I'm a big fan of Lady_Vibeke's poly stories, especially her Family of Rogues series. So much so, that I was inspired to write this. I just had to include Mick, though, because he's my absolute favorite Rogue and he just fit so well into it.

Barry raced through the warehouse district as he struggled to organize his thoughts. How did these things keep happening to him? He was a good person. He paid his taxes, he didn’t troll online, he donated to several charities. He only jaywalked when he was patrolling. He even rescued a cat from a tree once! He took being a superhero seriously and always tried to do the right thing.

And yet, somehow he kept finding himself in the bed of a criminal on a fairly regular basis. 

And not just one specific criminal, either. Lots of them. Well, three. But three was a lot when you’re talking supervillains. Right? 

Okay, so sleeping with Cold could be explained. They had history. A lot of bantering. A lot of trust. They had helped one another almost as much as they had fought one another. Succumbing to the sexual tension was… understandable. Even when it happened on a fairly regular basis. Being a superhero/supervillain was stressful, okay? Stress relief was a necessary thing.

Heat wave was a different kettle of fish. They didn’t flirt or tease. The man had tried to set him on fire more than once. Rory would have happily watched him burn. They weren’t occasional teammates. They weren’t friendly. It was just pure animalistic fucking that left him sore, tired and exhilarated. Having the big guy pin him to a brick wall and fuck him senseless was thrilling in a way none of Barry’s previous encounters had been. Where Snart was seductive and teasing, Rory was rough and dangerous. 

(And when given a second opportunity just six days ago, Barry had eagerly let himself be pushed to his knees.)

And now, he’d let a third criminal strip him bare and take him to heaven. Even worse, it wasn’t adrenaline fueled, post-fight sex. No, Lisa Snart had knocked on his apartment door then kissed him the moment he opened up. Barry had no excuse for what happened after that, except it had been absolutely blissful.

Barry was just turning toward the old Ferris airport when he went sliding across a thin sheet of ice. He tumbled head over heels several times before coming to a stop against a steel and concrete barrier. Barry groaned and rubbed at his aching head as he slowly righted himself and leaned back against the barrier. He blinked a few times to clear his vision, then froze (no pun intended) as he recognized the three figures walking toward him. Barry gulped audibly as Leonard Snart holstered his gun and crouched down a couple of inches in front of him. On his left stood Mick Rory and on his right stood Lisa Snart.

“Ummmm…”

“So, Scarlet,” Leonard drawled, “how was your night?”

Barry could feel his face flame bright red as Lisa snickered and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. His eyes were immediately drawn to the dark bite mark on her shoulder. A mark he clearly remembered making as she rolled her hips, milking him dry.

A grunt of amusement from Rory pulled his attention to the arsonist. Barry hadn’t seen the other man in almost a week but he could still feel the ghost of Mick’s hands gripping his hair. The older man had his arms crossed as he looked Barry over. “How’s the throat?” he asked with a smirk.

Barry swallowed instinctively. “I heal fast,” he mumbled. Granted, it had taken a couple of hours before his voice returned to normal, but he’d never had his face fucked that good before, so he had no complaints. 

“You’ve been a busy boy,” Leonard said, making Barry look at him. “A busy, naughty boy.”

Barry couldn’t have prevented the moan from escaping his mouth if his life depended on it. He’d always had a thing for being called naughty or bad. Three pairs of eyes locked onto his crotch, not missing a thing as his dick hardened beneath the tight confines of his suit. Desperate to distract himself (and possibly them) Barry cleared his throat.

“In my defense, you three are stupidly, insanely sexy,” Barry pointed out. “And I am a very weak man when it comes to dangerous, attractive people.”

“Did you think we wouldn’t find out you’ve been with each of us?” Lisa asked slyly.

Barry sighed heavily. “I have a very difficult time thinking at all when any of you are around.”

“Really?” Leonard purred. “And with all three of us here?”

“My brain is melting,” Barry answered honestly, shifting his hips to try and ease the pressure on his dick. 

Leonard turned his head to the left and looked at Mick who grinned back, looking a bit manic. Then he turned and looked at Lisa who smiled widely and stepped forward, placing a hand on her brother’s neck.

“Can we keep him?” she asked.

Leonard turned back to Barry, one eyebrow raised in question. “Well, Scarlet?”

Barry looked at each of them in confusion. “Huh?”

“It’s simple Red,” Mick said, walking over to wrap an arm around Lisa’s waist. “We like fucking each other. We each like fucking you. We wanna keep doing it.”

“But we want something a bit more… organized,” Leonard said, standing back up and pressing his back against Mick’s chest. Then he turned and kissed Lisa deeply, tongues tangling together briefly. Then Lisa pulled away and kissed Mick hard. Mick’s other hand snaked around Leonard’s waist and cupped his crotch. “Something a bit more… multi-player.”

Barry slowly reached up and pushed back his cowl as he struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. “The three of you… I mean… you’re with each other… and you want… with me…?”

“I think we broke him,” Lisa snickered.

Leonard snorted and dragged his eyes down Barry’s body heatedly. “I don’t think so,” he drawled. “I think he’s about to cum.”

Barry whined and quickly got to his feet, embarrassed by how close Leonard was to being right. Lisa stepped past Leonard and wrapped her arms around his neck, connecting them from shoulders to knees. “Not so fast, fleetfoot,” she said in a sultry tone. “Save it for the bedroom.”

Barry sucked in a shaky breath as Mick and Leonard stepped closer, pinning him between the three rogues. Leonard snorted with amusement before leaning in and pressing kisses to his jaw. “We like you, Scarlet,” he said softly. “We want to make you ours.”

“We’ll treat you real good, Red,” Mick said in his gruff voice, his hands cradling Barry and Lisa’s hips. “Or real bad, if that’s what ya prefer.”

Lisa scratched at the short hairs on Barry’s nape, making him shiver between all three of them. “How about it, cutie? Lenny’s bed has plenty of room for one more.”

Barry swallowed nervously before tilting his head to kiss the hickey on Lisa’s shoulder. “Yes, please,” he whispered against her skin.

* * *

“So let me see if I have all the facts,” Hal said, finishing his donut. “Not only were you sneaking around with Captain Cold, leader of the Rogues, your own nemesis, but you were also having occasional sex with Heat wave and then, to top it off, Golden Glider, the sister of the man you were sleeping with, came to your apartment and seduced you. Then, as if you weren’t already the luckiest sonofabitch in the world, your three enemies pinned you down and offered you a place in their menage-a-trois.” Hal paused and looked up at the ceiling in thought. “What do you actually call a foursome?”

Barry grinned widely as he devoured another chocolate chip muffin. “Heaven?” he suggested.

Hal pointed a powdered sugar covered finger at Barry. “Punk. I can’t even keep a relationship with Carol going and here you are parading around your harem.”

Barry preened at Hal, looking completely unrepentant. “Jealous?”

Hal shook his head fondly. “On a related note, have any of the others come around, yet?”

Barry shrugged one shoulder. “Cisco was mad for a bit, but I think that’s just because he still had a tiny crush on Lisa. Getting back together with Gypsy made things easier. Caitlin is still a bit standoffish with Mick and Len but she and Lisa seem to get along. Killer Frost adores them all. Felicity and Oliver are mostly okay with it, now. I think Sara had something to do with that. Joe and Iris… they’re coming around slowly. Oh, but Captain Singh and his husband had us all over to dinner. The captain and Len spent an hour discussing politics and found they actually agree on a lot.”

Hal grimaced, having heard about some of the vicious fights Barry and Joe had about his relationship. Iris was a bit more supportive, but only with Len and Mick. She seemed to view Lisa as a rival, despite the fact she didn’t love Barry. It was more like she was jealous that there was another woman in Barry’s life with a stronger hold on him. He was glad the others were coming around though. “Now to just get Bruce on your side,’ he teased.

Barry paled at the thought of telling the enigmatic billionaire about his relationship. Forming a team of superheroes was stressful on it’s own. Plus, he was fairly certain Bruce had been robbed by Len and Mick a few years ago. “I’m kinda hoping that Clark and Diana mellow him out before I have to tell him.”

Hal snorted as they both stood to leave. “If Bruce kills you, think I can ask Glider out?”

Barry chuckled as they stepped outside. “You’d have better luck with Len.”

They moved to the alley and changed into their costumes. Hal grinned over at Barry as he powered up his ring. “He is a stone cold fox,” he teased before taking to the air.

Barry laughed loudly. “I’m telling him you said that!” he called out before turning and dashing off toward STAR Labs. A quick patrol and then he was going home to his three lovers.


End file.
